In general terms, electronic tablet devices (or “tablets”) have evolved such that they are now performing many of the functions that were formerly performed by laptop or desktop computers. The processing capability of tablets now allow them to perform standard business functions.
Because of their size and portability, one of the problems associated with the use of tablets in a business setting relates to physical security and/or theft of the device itself. The design disclosed here addresses these problems.